


You Have Such A Wonderful Voice

by Singularity_Malfunction



Series: Switched Positions [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bottom Kamui Gakupo, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kaito, Why Can't I Tag, Yaoi, i might continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singularity_Malfunction/pseuds/Singularity_Malfunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito invites Gakupo over to his house after a show. Sex ensues. Gakupo makes an embarrassing mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Such A Wonderful Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is the first of a series that, you guessed it, switches the popular positions of two ships. I'm taking requests. I must add that I haven't written smut in a while, so sorry if I'm rusty.

//too lazy to start this off

//is a generally lazy writer

 

\-----------------------------------------

Kaito stared down at Gakupo's bare body, marvelling at such a beauty. 

"My, my, Gakupo, you're _so_ beautiful, you know that?" The bluenette said with a smirk. Gakupo's face blushed further, if that was possible. 

"J-just hurry up!" The purple-haired vocaloid demanded. His voice was a higher pitch than usual. How hot.

"No, no, I don't think I'll do that," Kaito said, a teasing smirk adorning his face.

Kaito leaned down, and started sucking on the other's throat. Gakupo let out a low, drawn-out moan. Hah. He really was sensitive, wasn't he?

Kaito pulled away, leaving a dark mark on the other's pale skin. He moved a little lower, licking the other's chest. He moved to Gakupo's left nipple, only quickly drawing his tongue across it, teasing Gakupo further. Gakupo gasped, and moaned as Kaito took the vocaloid's nipple into his mouth, and started sucking on it. 

"Nnh! K-Kaito, please hurry, I-I need- Ah!"

Gakupo's own moan interrupted himself as Kaito took the other nipple in his right hand, rubbing it with his forefinger. Kaito smirked against Gakupo's nipple.

Kaito stopped his actions, pulling away, earning a small whine from his purple-haired lover. Gakupo opened his mouth to say something, but the words were lost to a high-pitched moan as he took the other's leaking erection in his hand.

Gakupo moaned again as Kaito pumped the vocaloid's member. He continued doing so, moans spilling out of Gakupo's mouth.

"Ah! Nnhha! K-Kaito! I-I need you in me! Please!" Gakupo pleaded, throwing all pride aside, absolutely _needing_ this. 

Kaito responded with a simple, torturous, "No."

Gakupo only moaned as a reply as Kaito continued to pump him.

Kaito stopped his movements, and started licking the other's sensitive skin of his stomach. He'd found out that that area was one of Gakupo's most sensitive spots when he'd pulled Gakupo close to him from behind in the dressing room of a show, and rested his hand against the eggplant lover's stomach. Gakupo was a little flustered from the action, but when Kaito moved his hand, Gakupo let out a surprised yelp/moan.

That had been awkward. Gakupo had become semi-hard, and Kaito, deciding _fuck it_ , had had quick, hot sex with Gakupo. It'd been a disaster for them afterwards, as Gakupo still had to perform, and he could barely walk. But that's for another day.

The vocaloid under him squirmed and moaned as he continued to lick his stomach, nipping tenderly at his flesh every now and then.

Kaito stopped, and went lower. He went passed Gakupo's member and stopped at his thighs. He grabbed one of Gakupo's legs, and started nipping and licking at it. A shiver passed through the purple-haired vocaloid as Kaito did so. 

Gakupo moaned as Kaito moved to his inner-thighs, licking teasingly close to the other's leaking erection, but never touching it. 

"Ahh... Kaito.. P-please fuck me already. I-I can't- hnnh...." Gakupo's voice had deepened to a sexy, low tone. 

"My, my, Gakupo, you have such a wonderful voice..." Kaito murmured against the other's leg.

The purple-haired one let out a frustrated groan as Kaito continued teasing him. Kaito moved up, and looked down at the weeping erection in front of him. He smirked, and took Gakupo in his mouth with no warning whatsoever. Gakupo let out a surprised moan as Kaito did so.

Kaito swirled his tongue around the other's member. The purple-haired beauty underneath him let out several high-pitched moans that went straight to his groin. Gakupo's fists quickly found the sheets, and clutched them so hard it made his knuckles white.

The ice-cream lover bobbed his head up down the other's erection, massaging the base with his fingers. He let it rub against the inside of his cheek for a moment before pulling of completely.

Looking down at Gakupo's dick, he went close, and licked the head, drawing his tongue across it slowly. Gakupo moaned loudly, begging to be fucked already. Kaito ignored him.

He played with the slit with his tongue, before taking the other's member into his mouth again. He pushed his head down, taking in more and more of the eggplant lover's dick until he felt it at the back of his throat. Gakupo was letting out quick, breathy moans.

Kaito pressed forward, bypassing his gag reflex with pure skill (he'd given a lot of blowjobs before). Gakupo seemed to have enough.

"Ahh! Nnhng... I-I'm going to -Ah! Y-Yuuma!"

Gakupo suddenly came, arching his back off of the bed as he did so. Kaito swallowed the other's come. He smirked.

Gakupo had fallen, exhausted against the sheets. The ice-cream lover leaned close, licking the shell of the other's ear, then whispering with a seductive tone, "Since when was my name Yuuma?"

Gakupo's eyes suddenly shot open, and his face went deep red. He opened his mouth to speak but at first, all that came out were embarrassed sputters. Finally, he was able to say, "I-I didn't mean it I-“

Kaito cut him off with a shush. The blue-haired vocaloid got up and reached for his phone, and he quickly dialled a number. Gakupo watched, then realised what was going on.

"S-stop!" He yelled, and dramatically dove towards Kaito and the phone. Alas, Gakupo was still a little tired, and Kaito easily evaded him.

The phone rung, all the while Gakupo was desperately trying to get to the phone, while Kaito just wore a mischievous grin.

Then, the line picked up.

Gakupo went tomato red as the one and only VY2 Yuuma said, in a sleepy voice, "What is it, Kaito?"

Kaito smirked, and said, very bluntly, "Wanna join us in bed? Gaku-kun sure seems to want you." Gakupo suddenly choked.

There was a pause on the phone before Yuuma answered, casually, "Yeah. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Nonononononononono _please_ no!" Gakupo cried, but alas, it was too late, and Yuuma hung up.

The purple-haired vocaloid glared at Kaito. "H-how could you do that?!"

There was a knock at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this if I get a few requests.


End file.
